


For All That I Am

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ misses Cyrus's birthday becuase of some stupid decisions with Reed and Lester. He worries that it'll mess things up with him and Cyrus. Cyrus is worried about telling his friends why he was rushing to send a certain invitation.





	For All That I Am

Cyrus rushed into the school in search of one particular person. Even though it didn’t matter when he reached them, it was important that they were the first person that Cyrus saw and told the news to. He was approached by Andi, but he ignored her and ran straight towards the gym. His heart pounding faster by the second due to his out of the ordinary speed that it wasn’t used to. He feels like he’s going to faint because his breathing kept getting harder and he was becoming more and more lightheaded. He knew he should’ve walked normally but he wanted to do this as soon as possible so that he wouldn’t be over planning it and getting worked up.

He opened the doors of the gym to see the sight of a basketball going through the net and bouncing off the floor. He turned to his side and noticed TJ all excited and the other guys going over to him and congratulating him with high fives and chest bumps. The way TJ ran around the court was mesmerizing Cyrus. TJ’s hair bouncing, his smile, and the sparkle in his eyes all reminded Cyrus why he had a crush on the jock. 

Cyrus suddenly walked slowly towards his crush. This entire morning, he was overexcited to see him and invite him to his birthday, but now that he actually has to speak to him, he was more nervous than ever. He doesn’t know why since he was able to do it last year, but he figures now he has the highest crush on the jock he might not be able to talk properly. He reached into his back pocket and held the invitation in his hand. He held it close to his chest so that he wouldn’t let go of it accidentally. 

TJ saw Cyrus coming closer and started smiling harder. “Hey, Underdog!”

“Not-So-Scary-Basketball Guy.” Said Cyrus as he tried not to make a fool of himself. It was harder than he thought since he has such a weak spot for TJ’s boyish charming smile. He froze in his spot as TJ approached him. 

“What’s that?” TJ asked while pointing to the envelope.

Cyrus, who was now unable to form any words, simply extended his arm to signify to TJ to take it. The older boy removed it from his hand. As he began to open the invitation, Cyrus prayed on the inside that he would accept and come. He shouldn’t even doubt it because he came last year and the two since then have gotten really close and became best friends. However, there is always this doubtful side of himself that never seems to disappear, no matter how confident he is in something.

TJ opened the envelope and started reading the card that he pulled out. His smile got bigger with each line that he read. He placed the invitation in his pocket and placed a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. “Underdog, I would love to attend your birthday. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Cyrus’s smile grew three sizes and he was even more frozen in place than he was, this time it was because of excitement. It wasn’t until TJ went into the locker room was when he unfroze ad bolted out of them gym. He had to go to class like right now, even though he wanted to stay in this spot to treasure this moment, but he didn’t want to ruin his perfect record. 

Upon entering the lunch room later on in the day, Cyrus noticed the line for the muffins was short enough for him to get one today. He stood in line and started to count how many muffins were available and how many students were in line. He even tried to see which muffins each student would pick, but the probable outcomes were too much for him to keep up with and decided he would be happy with any type. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and noticed both Andi and Buffy.

“Good morning to you, The Flash.” Andi commented while she adjusted her headband.

Buffy smirked. “Andi told me that you were running like an Olympian to who knows where this morning. And then you ignored our texts, which only worried Andi even more.”

Andi lighted nudged her friend. “Hey, you didn’t need to say that last part.”

“I kind of had to. You told me you were going to make some missing person posters because you were worried something happened to him.”

Cyrus laughed at his two friends. “Girls, I’m fine. I had something I had to deliver. Speaking of which, here you go.”

He reached into his bag and handed the two of them invitations. After reading them, Andi and Buffy thanked Cyrus, but were still confused to why he was acting unusual.

“Invitations for your birthday? This is why you were acting so unusual today?” Asked Andi with a confused face.

Buffy looked just as confused as her friend. “I don’t understand. Every other year you’re just fine about this, so what is it now that got you acting weird?”

Cyrus looked down, speechless. He didn’t know how to tell his friends about his crush on TJ. They knew about the friendship he has with the jock and they aren’t too keen on that. He looked back up and noticed the pair giving him faces that meant they were waiting on an answer. As soon as he opened his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by the lunch lady telling them to hurry up.

Cyrus never felt so happy to not talk to his friends. He faced back to the front and saw only two muffins left. His choice was so obvious, he picked the blueberry macadamia muffin. He didn’t want the lemon poppyseed one because he didn’t want to deal with the seeds. 

The trio sat at their usual table and were joined by Jonah. He gave Cyrus a bro handshake as he sat down. Jonah noticed the situation he was looking at. “So, what did I miss?”

Cyrus handed him an invitation. “Just me passing out invites for my birthday this Saturday.”

“Then why did Andi text me saying you were in trouble?” Jonah asked as he put his invite away.

“I’m not in trouble.” Cyrus told him. Now he was becoming even more fearful about telling them the truth. He still hadn’t told Jonah that he likes boys, so now he has to skip that step and go straight into revealing his crush. Maybe he can also come out while explaining the truth.

“Well,” Cyrus started to say. “I was acting out of the ordinary because the first person I invited was TJ. I was extremely nervous about inviting him, but I know I shouldn’t be because me and him are bros, no offense Jonah. You and I are still bros, but TJ and I are bros to the second power, his words not mine. The reason I was running to get him his invitation was because I really wanted to see him and get his response. I was nervous because I have the biggest crush on him and I was worried that if he denied then it would secretly mean he wasn’t my friend anymore, which is extremely stupid of me to think but my feelings are taking over my brain and aren’t allowing me to think straight. But he gladly accepted and now I’m back to normal.”

Andi and Buffy’s mouths were dropped open with shock. They couldn’t hear anything after hearing Cyrus say he has a crush on TJ. Jonah, on the other hand, was confused. He wasn’t sure if he heard correctly.

“Did I miss something else?” Asked a very confused Jonah. “What do you mean by crush?”

The girls shrieked in joy, which caused the boys to cover their ears until they stopped. Buffy was the first one to calm down and pull herself back normal. “Tell. Me. Everything. When, where, how, and more importantly why?”

“Can someone fill me in please?” Jonah asked, hoping for someone to answer him.

“Cyrus likes boys.” Andi blurted out. “We’re surprised he hasn’t told you yet.”

Jonah looked at Cyrus and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Congrats I guess. I don’t know how to react to this type of thing, but cool for you.”

The group spent the rest of the day discussing Cyrus’s crush and his birthday. All the while TJ walked with Reed and Lester to Reed’s house to stay the night. It’s Friday and Reed’s parents are out of town and the boys are going to have a blast. As the boys entered the house, Lester turned on Fortnite and began playing. Reed grabbed some snacks for them and sat on the couch in between the other two. 

As the night went on, the fun really began to happen. Reed brought out his secret stash that he kept hidden in his room. The three all got high and that started the party. While Lester and TJ were messing with each other, Reed snuck into the kitchen. He unlocks the top cabinet where the alcohol was kept. He grabbed the biggest bottle there was and walked into the living room.

“What’s that?” Lester asked.

“It’s what is going to make the party even more fun.” Reed said as he opened the bottle and took a gulp.

TJ went from giggling to quiet. “Reed, bro, I wouldn’t do that. We don’t know what will happen.”

“You mean you don’t know. I’m used to this. I’ll just get more turnt and this party will be more dope.”

“I don’t know, man. It’s not really my thing.”

“I get it, it’s not really your thing. Well, maybe it could be your thing.”

Reed held out the bottle to his friends. TJ looked about it and was worried the effects could be present at Cyrus’s party the next day. On one hand he wanted to impress Reed, but on the other he wanted to go to Cyrus’s party clean and is worried that he’ll miss it or be late do to whatever would happen.

Reed once again made a gesture with the bottle. Lester grabbed it and took a sip. He passed it over to TJ, who just looked at the label. He looked over at Reed, who was encouraging him to drink. TJ, wanting to impress his friends, started drinking. He heard cheers, but the sickening taste of the drink was his main focus. After he finished his turn, both Reed and Lester patted his back. Even though he felt happy now, the night only got worse. 

The next day, Cyrus didn’t know how to feel. His party had finished an hour ago and his family are taking down the decorations. TJ never showed up and Cyrus was contemplating on being sad, angry, or worried. TJ promised to be there and he was always a man of his word, to Cyrus at least. He was about to head up to his room when he heard the doorbell. He walked over and opened the door to see TJ, who seems to have been crying.

Cyrus saw how he looked and gave him a really tight hug. He pulled away and did an examination of the older boy. Nothing looks out of place or damaged.

“What happened? Why didn’t you come?” Asked a very distraught Cyrus.

TJ scratched the back of his head. The truth would sure probably end his friendship with Underdog. Lying would more than likely have the same result. He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did last night, but he was caught up in the moment. “I was with Reed and Lester last night.”

Cyrus nodded. “Ok. What do they have to do with this?”

“We went over to Reed’s house to stay the night because his parents are away. We did the usual of playing video games and just chilling, but Reed did something different. He…he brought us some alcohol. At first I didn’t want to drink, but my brain somehow made me feel like I had to. I had too much and passed out. I just woke up half an hour ago and realized I had missed your birthday. I feel so terrible and should’ve known better not to give into Reed and his stupid decisions, but he’s really cool and I wanted him to think I was cool too. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew for sure I was going to miss your birthday. You mean so much to me and I hate myself for putting you in whatever feeling you’re having. Underdog, it’s if you’re angry at me. You deserve to be. You also deserve to end our friendship because I’m a mess. You don’t need a washed-up piece of trash like me in your life.”

Cyrus started crying and went back to hug TJ, this time harder than ever. “Don’t ever say that ever again. You’re not a piece of trash, you’re perfect the way you are. Everyone makes bad decisions every once in a while. I made a bad decision to wear socks with sandals. It’s just part of being human. I would never end my friendship because of what happened. At least you were honest to me. TJ, you mean everything to me and I’m just happy you’re ok and are even here right now. How about you and I spend the rest of the day watching movies, it’ll make up for you missing the party.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Cyrus led TJ over to the couch and the two spent the rest of the day watching all the Shrek movies. The pair had more fun than they ever have had. Now both of them were happy that TJ was late because then they might not would’ve had this moment together. Unexpectedly, their hands touched and they somehow ended up holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know wat you think. leave prompts in the comments.


End file.
